valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation Zero Vol 1 1
| Series = Generation Zero | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} We Are the Future, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Gamete ** ** The Zygos Twins *** James Zygos *** Katherine Zygos Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Anderson Cooper * Department of Defense * Donald Trump * Jane Austen * / Emergency Manager * Mr. Ito * The Outliers ** The Punks ** The Goths ** The Stoners * Punk band * Students ** Rhi * Syrian refugees Locations: * Dubai * * Potemkin village * ** ** *** Bishop's Woods *** Castleman Mall **** Holocade (Hologram Arcade) *** Lookout Park **** Firewatch Tower *** Powerhouse Arena *** Rook High School *** Rook Special Education School *** Rook's waste outflow *** Sherman's house Items: * Cornermen's guns * Cutting edge technology * / Kwame's drawings Vehicles: * Crashed car * Kesh's Mix CD * Unicorns Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A / Gold / 2nd) ** Variants: (B), & (CGC Replica) ** Incentives: (1:10), (1:20), & (1:40) ** Exclusives: (Baltimore), (MGH), (Rose City), (WV Pop) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Solicitation Because you demanded it! Exploding out of the pages of HARBINGER WARS comes AN ALL-NEW ONGOING SERIES starring GENERATION ZERO from New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente (IVAR, TIMEWALKER) and blockbuster artist Francis Portela (FAITH)! If you have a problem… If your parents won’t help… And if your cause is worthy… Log onto network #ZERO…because Generation Zero is listening. Years ago, the children of the experimental strike team known as Generation Zero were taken from their families by Project Rising Spirit, a private weapons contractor, and raised to be psychic soldiers. After years of taking orders, they have fought for and won their freedom. Now, the world’s most wanted teenagers have pledged to protect each other tooth and claw, while using their extraordinary abilities to right wrongs for a generation without a future… To fight for kids, just like them. One of those kids is Keisha Sherman, whose boyfriend just turned up dead after a suspicious car crash in Rook, Michigan – a newly booming tech town that sprang from rags to super-riches seemingly overnight. When Keisha makes a desperate plea into her webcam, the local high school suddenly finds itself with several unusual new students… But as word of Generation Zero’s presence spreads rapidly through the halls, this volatile band of teenage upstarts is about to discover that they’re far from the most extraordinary thing lurking behind Rook’s stainless-steel facade… Synopsis Notes * Gamete and the Zygos twins do not appear in this issue but are listed as members of the Generation Zero at the beginning of the book, so is an unknown member (girl?) who's silhouette is blacked out. Cornermen Speech * The Cornermen's dialogue translates to: ** ACE WHITENERS, HIM A HO MUSKS. => "Keisha Sherman, come with us." ** A HUNTED TOWN WOO TRYOUT. => "We do not want to hurt you." ** BEHAVE WIFE WILLOW TUT! => "But we will if we have to!" ** HIS HOW OW! => ??? ** FORENOON OUTS... => ??? Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Generation Zero Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' File:GENZERO 001 COVER-B MULLER.jpg|'Cover B' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT CGC PEREZ.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' File:GENZERO 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' File:GENZERO 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT DESIGN GUINALDO.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT HENRY.jpg|'1:40 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:GENZERO 001 SECOND-PRINT COVER MOONEY.jpg|'Second Printing' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT-BALTIMORE-COMIC-CON CLARK.jpg|'Baltimore Comic-Con Exclusive Cover' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT MGH GUINALDO.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT-ROSE-CITY MOUSTAFA.jpg|'Rose City Comic-Con Exclusive Cover' File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT PCC.jpg|'WV Pop Culture Con & Comic Paradise Plus Exclusive Cover' Cover Art (Textless) File:Generation Zero Vol 1 1 Muller Variant Textless.jpg File:Generation Zero Vol 1 1 Guinaldo Variant Textless.jpg File:GENZERO 001 VARIANT DESIGN GUINALDO WRAP-TL.jpg File:Generation Zero Vol 1 1 Kano Variant Textless.jpg File:Generation Zero Vol 1 1 Henry Variant Textless.jpg Related References External links